The Joker's Best Plan
by Ellana Elliott
Summary: Growing up as an orphan in Gotham City isn't really easy, especially when you know who your parents are, when you know they really abandoned you. Andrea "Andie" knows. And as her path cross her father's by accident, she find herself more moved that she thought she would be…A story about Joker's EVIL PLAN Batman, Catwoman and their daughter. Rated M for language and such things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm Ellana and this is my first Batman fanfiction.**

**I actually don't have a lot of things to say, except that I don't own the Batman verse. And that I hope you'll enjoy it. Oh and, I changed a bit some little things in the Batman Storyline, let's say that all of those events happened in another dimension, wouldn't be the first time in a comic book right ? **

**OH ! Actually, I gotta say something : I am French. Therefor, I am really sorry if I make to many mistakes while writing in English, I really do try my best, but it ain't easy when you're learning by yourself. Anywa...Enjoy (hopefully). **

* * *

The Bowery, known to be the worst neighborhood of all Gotham City.

In every corner, criminals, homeless people and hookers...

It was a cold winter night, despair and sadness were spreading in the streets, like a disease.

Andrea was looking at the window of her small dormitory room, staring blankly at the street, not thinking about anything in particular. Her eyes were following the small snow flake falling on the road. She loved those moments. She was all alone, in her very own bubble, daydreaming. Or, more like nightdreaming. Unfortunately for her, this time will soon be over...

-ANDREA !

The girl's head turned automatically to the entrance of her room, for a fraction of a second, she made a face, before taking back her neutral expression.

At the door, there was one of the person that she hated the most.

Miss Roach. The "headmastress" of the orphanage Andrea spend her life. A horrible woman who loved to just plainly be mean to every children she ever met. For no good reason, as far as Andie was concerned, she just enjoyed terrifying kids. The Harpy, like orphans were calling her, approached from the young girl, a terrible unnatural smile on her face.

-Come one. Hurry up, or I'll whip your way downstairs.

The young girl left her beloved window, and fully turned around. She did not want to get any closer to Miss Roach, fearing that she actually might whip her all the way to the living room...The harpy approached her, quickly filling the gap between them. Andrea closed her eyes, sure that she was going to hit her...And she was right. The Harpy grabbed her ears and dragged her down the stairs, she kicked her out of the house in the cold, and shout :

-Don't come back 'till you found enough money, gotcha ?

Andrea shook positively her head, and left as fast as she could, running on the frozen pavements, threw the neighborhood. When a good distant has been made between her and that living hell that was the orphanage, she slowed down, and started to think about a good way to make some money, fast, so that she could just wander in the street after. She loved just walking around, thinking about nothing and everything.

-Hey Andie ! Andie !

She turned around, suspicious...but her shoulders were released of any tension when she saw who was coming towards her.

Maxim Colombato. One of the only friend she had in that place.

-Hey Max', wattup ?

-Not much, gotta go give a package to a dude down the street.

-A package ? What kind of package ?

-Don't know don't care. Actually, don't wanna know. 'Round here, it's always better when you don't know.

-How much are you paid ?

-About a hundred bucks, you know what we say, easy job, easy money.

-No one says that Max...

-Well...I do.

He smiled warmly at her, and she returned it to him. She liked being with Maxim, he always cheered her up.

-Who gave you the job ?

-The Boss.

-The Boss...As in Sal "The Boss" Maroni ?

-Yeah...

-Are you crazy ?!

-Listen, for a lot of money, at least a hundred is a lot around here, I just gotta give that package to a dude down the street, I think it's fair alright ? And anyway, it's not like if I had any choice, my dad's back to prison, and my mom's too busy with heroins to work, I gotta take care of my lil' sisters...

-I understand...Do you think Maroni got some more things to do ? I have to come back with at least fifty bucks or I'll sleep outside, again...

-Again ? Come on Andie, you're annoying, can't you tell me when you're on the street ?!

-Didn't wanna bother you that late...

-You never bother me you idiot. Anyway...Yeah, I think he still got a few things for little people like us, he's on the third building over there. Just say that Maxim sent ya to finnish his job.

-I don't wanna stole your j...

-Don't worry about it, a hundred is enough for today, you can have the other part.

He smiled again. He was really the best...After a last smile, they left each other, they had work to do in order to "survived".

-Sooo...third building...Here we go. Said Andrea to herself.

Four thugs were keeping the entrance, when the girl arrived, they glanced at her with a mean look.

-What Do ya want kid ?

-Hum...Max...Maxim, Colombato, he sent me to..euh...finnish his job.

-What's yer name girl ?

-Andrea. Andrea White, I'm from the Crow's orphanage, up there..

They looked at her one last time, one of them spoked into a talkie walkie in italian, and apparently received the answer threw earphones. They probably realized that she was holding no threat, because they let her enter the building.

She was starting to wonder if she was going to meet the actual Sal "The Boss" Maroni, or just a spokesman...She didn't even know where she was going. She thought that she could easily destroyed the building, if she had a bomb or somethings...Maroni wasn't really careful. Or he wasn't even there.

-Follow me.

She jumped a bit back, surprised. Out of nowhere, a strange man appeared. Je was wearing a shirt with written "property of Arkham Asylum" on it, and a pants full of chains. Reassuring...She started to think that, maybe, all of that wasn't such a good idea.

They walked all around the building for about ten minutes, going up and down, right and left, and Andrea felt more and more ill-at-ease, but she couldn't go back.

-Here we are. The Boss waits inside.

Taking a deep breath, Andrea entered.

It was really Sal Maroni, the real one. What was he doing here, in that place, with almost no protection ? She found all of that odd. And start a bit to panic inside.

-Andrea. I was waiting for you, He said, a slight italian accent in his voice.

-Wai...Waiting for me ?

-Yes. You know, in the end, you weren't easy to find, not easy at all. I would never think that I'd found you in the Bowery, actually...

-Are you sure I'm the one you're looking for ? I'm just here cause Maxim told me to...

-Yeah I know, he did a great job bringing you here.

-Excuse me ?

-The couple hundred bucks I gave him, it wasn't to deliver a stupid package, it was to bring you here. He apparently know you well, I bet he didn't even had to insist right ?

-I...I don't understand.

-Don't you ?

-No.

The Boss released a huge and frank laugh.

-Really ? You're so naïve my girl ! Don't you know that in the Bowery, you can trust no one ? Not even "friends" ?

Andrea didn't answered, she was starting to have a pretty clear idea of what happened.

-Aaaah, you understand don't you ? He betrayed to for a few dollars. I guess his family was more important. But hey, who can blame him right ? Family matters. Family matters a lot.

-What do you want from me ?

-What do I want from you ? ...Mmm. That's an interesting question. Do you want some bourbon ?

-I'm only forteen...

-I take that as a no then.

Silence. Soon broken by Maroni.

-So, you're living with that old Harpy heye ? Miss Roach ?

Andie shook her head.

-What a bitch...I hated her when I was there...But I couldn't kill her. Even now, I think I'm still a bit afraid of her. But hush, it's a secret. And anyway, I should thanks her, she made me the way I am. Hard and fair.

The young girl fought against her envy to say that he was just a vulgar mafioso...

-What's your last name kid ?

-White.

-You sure of that ?

-No.

-Why ?

-Well, I'm an orphan, abandoned, just like a lot of children 'round Gotham.

-Right right...So you don't know who are your real parents ?

A slight tense in Andie's shoulder appeared. Why was he talking about them ?

-Well, if I don't know my own name, there's very little chance I know my parents' identity right ?

-Ah ah, you're a funny girl...You're a funny girl...Be careful. I don't really want to laugh recently. A certain...Batman, kinda ruins my business.

Andie's lips twitched a bit, Maroni noticed it, but ignored for the time.

-So, you really have no idea who your real parents are heye ?

She shook her head negatively.

-Nope, no idea.

-You know what Andrea ?

-What ?

-I think you're liying.

-Why would I lie ?

-Because you know exactly who your parents are. And what I'm gonna do.

Yes, she knew.

When your parents were those people, how could things could ever turn right ? Especially in a neighborhood such as The Bowery...She smiled. An acid, sarcastic smiled. Maroni quivered a bit, that's smile freaked him out. He was happy it disappeared when he hit her on the side of her head. Hit her hard enough to knock her out, but not hard enough to kill her.

It was his turn to smile, he finally had some leverage against him.

It was time to sent a message to the Bat and this dear Catwoman.

Somethings like "Hey, guys, I got your daughter".


	2. Chapter 2

**So...Here's the next chapter. It's not really good, it's a transition one. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but you know, writing in English is way harder than I thought it would be ^^' (I'm French).**  
**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it a bit at least :).**

* * *

Miss Roach forced her to say yes to Wayne. Forced her how ? Better not to know, this woman was truly evil. The important thing here, is that Andie suddenly found herself in a bus full of rich kids, who gave her the strangest look ever when she walked into the vehicle.

At the moment the big yellow school bus arrived at the corner of her street, in the Bowery, all of the students inside were sticking their faces on the window, not used AT ALL to be in such a neighborhood. And of course, when Andrea put a foot in the bus, all eyes were on her...And she hated it.

This day was going to be soooooo long.

* * *

Somewhere in some Batcave :

-I'm telling you Alfred, I know this girl from somewhere ! Those bright blue eyes remind me of someone...

-Bright blue eyes, sir ?

-Yes, wonderful eyes. And then something in her face...I'll go crazy if I don't know who she is ! And the only things written on her files are : "Andrea Winter, orphans". Seriously ? What kind of file is this !

-Well...The file of someone who never did anything worth writing in it...

-Don't play the smartass now Alfred. I gotta know who she really is...Oh. It's said here that James Gordon put her in the Orphanage. Time to pay a visit to my old friend.

* * *

At the Brentwood Academy :

-This is Andrea Winter, she's our new student. Please children, be nice with her, this is all new for her.

Right. New. Very new. She was wearing an expensive uniform, in an expensive school, full of kids that had parents willing to pay all of those expensive prices. And rich enough to pay it all.

Everything was new indeed.

She went directly to the back of the class, one table was free. She sat, and ignored the look people were giving her. She then opened her book, and just listened to the teacher.  
The other students slowly started to stop paying attention to her. Maybe everything wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would be...

* * *

At the Police Station :

-It is unusual to see you when it's daylight. Must be important. What's the matter, Batman ?

-I need to talk about someone with you.

-Ah ? ...Who ?

-A girl named Andrea Winter.

Jim Gordon finally turned around to face is "colleague". When the Dark Knight's eyes encountered the Commissioner's, he knew something was wrong. Why did Gordon looked frightened for a second ? Why did he turned his head right back on the other way, as if he was trying to avoid the Bat's eyes ?

-Jim ?

-...I was afraid that, someday, you'll come ask me that...

-I'm listening, Jim. Tell me everything.

The commissioner took a deep breath, and, after a few second of hesitation, started The Story. He already had decided that Batman had to know..

* * *

Brentwood Academy :

Andrea was sitting on a bench, eating an apple. It was lunch break. She didn't had enough money to buy anything at the cafeteria, and she only had time to steal an apple from the kitchen at the orphanage, before the Harpy came back.

She was lost in her thoughts, as usual, when...

-Hey ! Andrea right ? I'm Tim. And this is my little brother, Damian. Don't pay attention to the fact that he looks so young and he's already in High School, he's the smartest brat on earth !

Andrea lift up her head, and gasp a little. In front of her were standing Timothy Drake and Damian Wayne, her "brothers". Why ? Why of all the people around was it THEM who came to talk to her ?

Tim was giving her the brightest smile she ever seen, a warm and true smile. Damian looked bored, and not concerned about anything, but behind all of that appearance, she strangely felt him a bit interested. Why was he staring at her like that ? She decided that not answering to them would look suspect..

-Andie. Call me Andie. Andrea is the name my parents choose for me, don't like it. Prefer Andie.

-Well ok then Andie. How's school treating you so far ?

-The weird look everyone is giving me aside, pretty good. It's just a school.

-Yeah, but probably not the same kind of school you're used to right ? My dad told me you come from The Bowery.

She already knew the answer, but, without knowing why, she asked :

-Who's your dad ?

-Bruce Wayne. You might of heard of him.

He winked at her, and she felt herself smile, without even wanting it.

-You look more beautiful when you're smiling. Do you...

-You have his eyes. I don't, but you do. Who are you ?

Damian was talking for the first time, and the bored look on his face totally faded. His face showed a mix feeling of excitation and worries.

-What's the matter Dam ? You know who she is, dad told us that...

-No. Who is she...Really ?

-What...What do you mean ?

-You have his eyes. I don't. Who-are-you ?

Andrea was about to give a straight answer. She was going to say "I'm your sister dumbass". But she never had the chance to. Why ? Well, would you be able to speak if someone stuffed you in a bag and attached you with a rope to a helicopter ?

* * *

At the police station :

-WHAT ? What do you mean it's my "daughter" ?!

Jim Gordon sighted, it was harder to tell The Story that he thought it would be. Way harder. Where to begin ? And, when he'll be done, does Batman will ever forgive him ?

-It was a Winter. In 1997 to be more precised. I was going home with my own daughter, when she fell from the sky. Catwoman. She was holding a little girl, tight against her heart. They were both half-dead, so I brang them to the nearest hospital as fast as I could. Catwoman disapeared a few hours later, leaving the girl behind. She stayed a month in the hospital, she was suffering from multiple wounds. I was going to keep her with me, you know ? She would have had a great life. I mean, with an amazing older sister like Barbara and...After she could finally left the hospital, she lived with us for a while. A little while. It was a great time. Barbara was leaving for College, and I felt quite alone. This little ball of joy was more and more becoming a new sunshine for me. Yes, she was a happy little girl. And those beautiful eyes...But one night, Catwoman came back, and told me everything. I couldn't keep her. No matter how hard I wanted it, I just couldn't. So I left this amazing little 4 years old at the nearest orphanage. I think she didn't understand that I was leaving at the time. She didn't cry. She just...Stopped smiling. Anyway...Hum...

-What did Catwoman said ? Asked Batman, drinking Gordon's story like someone lost in the desert for a few days would drink water.

-She...She said that you were the father. But that you didn't know. That she told you that she had a miscarriage. But the truth...The truth is...She had an healthy baby girl. But right after the little one opened her eyes, the Joker attacked. Catwoman was too week, and unprepared. And the clown took her baby. For 4 years she looked for her, thinking that she was already dead, but never giving up. And the Joker was...no where to be seen. He had vanished. You know, it's the moment you and I were wondering what he could do, worrying about his next plan...Anyway. Before you ask, I don't know why she didn't tell you anything at the time. You'll have to ask her. What I know, is that we had to hide Andrea. She couldn't keep her. I couldn't keep her. You couldn't keep her. You know the Joker the best, you know that he would found a way to steal her from us. So we did what he would never thought of. We...abandoned her. There isn't any other words. We just left her. And we didn't tell you anything...I'm sorry, Batman. But...We had to. For her sake. ...Ahah. Now that I hear myself, I'm wondering if I really ever believed it. I don't know if we did what was right, but...too late right ? ...Here we go. You know the story. But you have to keep away from her, or the Joker will found her ! We all have to. I kept an eye on her from a distance, looked at her when she walked down a street or when she was behind her room's window, never smiling...And I guess Catwoman did too. But...We have to keep our distance. Maybe one day, when...You understand right ? Batman ? Batman ? What's wrong ?

When Jim Gordon turned around, he was expecting that Batman was already gone, but no. He was sitting there, on the floor, not moving. So, she was his ? The baby he thought he'd have in 1993, but who was never born. The one that he grieved for a while...Alive ? And...It was...Her ? The eyes...And then he knew. He had to hurry. She was in danger. The Joker always knew he was Bruce Wayne, so if Bruce Wayne helped a poor little girl...And then he disappeared, leaving Jim Gordon alone. Alone with his regrets.

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
